The fruit fly, Drosophila melanogaster, is one of the premier model organisms for many aspects of modern biological research. The unparalleled genetic tools available in this fly, among other advantages, have made D. melanogaster an invaluable research system, and hence it has been selected as one of the model systems to receive intensive genomic analysis as part of the human genome initiative. In support of that effort, we initiated a project to provide the genomic and Drosophila communities with access to a core set of genetic information in a Research Resource that we call the FlyBase database. There is so much information on Drosophila that it cannot be grasped by any one individual; this negatively affects productivity in the field. The availability of a core Drosophila database is a necessary and cost-effective tool to maximize the productivity of the research community. FlyBase was originally funded as a 3 year prototype, and this proposal is for renewed funding as a full- fledged production database. FlyBase information is obtained by active and timely curation of the literature, from parsing and bulk-loading of information from previous catalogs and databases, and from bulk contributions from genome projects, particularly the Berkeley Drosophila Genome Project (BDGP; PI, G. Rubin) and the European Drosophila Genome Project (EDGP; PI, F. Kafatos). The data are stored in a central relational database, configured for a data model that provides the many interrelationships necessary for a robust representation of the Drosophila genome. The data are available electronically at IUBio (ftp.bio.indiana,edu) through a variety of network protocols, including Gopher+, WWW, WAIS and FTP. Hardcopy excerpts of the data are produced as special issues of the Drosophila Information Service (DIS). A FlyBase- BDGP collaboration will develop an integrated graphical user interface to all FlyBase and BDGP data using the ACeDB software. The resulting product, the Encyclopedia of Drosophila, will be available in several network modes and by Macintosh-compatible CD-ROMs. FlyBase members will continue to work with other groups to provide merged views of FlyBase and other genomic databases and to integrate FlyBase into other front ends. Using these various modes of electronic access, FlyBase provides users with powerful query and browsing tools for recovering relevant information. Mechanisms will continue to be implemented for user input in the design, curation and editing efforts, and for substantial user support.